


Mini-me

by Polgara6



Series: Hedwig’s Parental Problem [3]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hedwig wants to be just like his dad, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Hedwig decides he wants to be just like Dennis when he grows up. He starts “cleaning” everything which has consequences.





	Mini-me

Hedwig wanted to be just like his dad when he grows up. He started following Dennis around everywhere except when he went to the train yard. He noticed his dad liked cleaning which he already knew and didn’t talk to a lot of the other personalities. He wasn’t really sure if Dennis knew he was following him but he thought he must after all his Dad was really smart. He decided to start small. When he next got control of the light he cleaned his room to the best of his abilities and he cleaned the kitchen a little before Barry said his time was up because they had an appointment with Dr. Fletcher. He went back to his chair and saw his dad in his own chair which was strange. Hedwig thought he would be at the train yard at this time. Dennis caught him staring and gave him a small smile. Hedwig smiled back but hurried the rest of the way to his chair. Was he imagining things or did his dad look proud? He was confused but also happy. He immediately decided he would clean everyday for the rest of his life if it kept his dad proud of him. 

***

A week had passed and Barry was going slightly crazy. Hedwig kept trying to clean everything up and would occasionally steal Dennis’s glasses and try to wear them. True he always put the glasses back where he found them but his cleaning was driving everyone crazy. They couldn’t find anything because he kept putting them in weird places trying to clean them and he kept telling everyone to eat healthier constantly. He was pretty sure the Horde put him up to it but he had no proof. Time to stage an intervention.


End file.
